Sports such as baseball require players to constantly start and stop as well as shift from side to side and move back and forth on unstable surfaces. Athletic shoes for use in baseball and other sports have conventionally been provided with a plurality of cleats to add stability while the wearer is maneuvering during play. Numerous types of cleats exist that add stability during play. Also, numerous patterns have been developed for positioning cleats on athletic shoes. However, a need exists for an improved cleat. A need also exists for an athletic shoe that will better allow the wearer to maintain traction during forward motion while also allowing the wearer to quickly change direction of movement. Thus, an improved cleat and an athletic shoe with an improved cleat arrangement that provides the wearer with added traction during the forward pushoff is desirable. In addition, an athletic shoe with an improved cleat arrangement that will provide faster directional response as well as better support and cornering is also desirable.